


La prima volta di Kunimi

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: La storia partecipa al contest "Un personaggio in cerca d’autore" indetto da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di efpE partecipa all'undicesima edizione del p0rnfest





	La prima volta di Kunimi

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La prima volta di Kunimi  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Avvertimenti: Gender Bender, PWP  
> Traccia: La storia viene raccontata in prima persona  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Forza Mentale Fem!Tezuka (P0rnfest)

Per quanto io cercassi di stimolare Kunimi, lei sembrava rimanere indifferente qualsiasi cosa io facessi.  
Era davvero possibile che lei non cedesse in nessun modo? Eppure io baciavo con insistenza tutte le sue zone erogene e mi sembrava impossibile che nulla di tutto quello riuscisse a scalfirla, come se quella ragazza avesse una forza mentale così intensa da non farla crollare.  
Non volevo staccare le mie labbra dl suo collo, ne lambivo tutta la pelle sperando che cedesse completamente al mio dominio. Lei, però, teneva duro.  
Ero certo volesse tenere alto l’onore della Seigaku, quasi come se ella stessa avesse paura che fare l’amore con me potesse privarla del titolo di capitano del club di tennis femminile della sua scuola.  
Mi avvicinai al suo orecchio sperando che dargli un piccolo morsetto avrebbe potuto abbatterne la forza, ma a nulla servì, così provai a sussurrarle qualcosa per poterla stuzzicare: «Kunimi, abbandonai al piacere», anche questa mia idea non ebbe il benché minimo effetto sulla ragazza.  
“È davvero difficile farti cedere, eh… ma ho un’idea”  
Feci scivolare la leggera gonna indossata da Tezuka assieme allo slip di cotone bianco. Quegli indumenti erano alquanto superflui per le cose che avrei voluto farle provare.  
Una volta liberata la sua intimità, avvicinai le mie dita costatando che Kunimi fosse più bagnata di quel che avessi immaginato. «Sei eccitata a quanto vedo»  
Non mi diete corda, ero assolutamente certo che avesse paura di parlare, come se aprire la bocca le avrebbe fatto perdere il controllo della situazione.  
Devo ammettere che desideravo vederla contorcere dal piacere, gettarsi fra le mie braccia e sentirla gridare il mio nome. Sapevo che lei non avrebbe mai mostrato un lato così debole di sé, ma volevo provare a vedere fin dove sarei potuto arrivare.  
Volevo farla eccitare più di quanto già non fosse, così avvicinai le mie dita all’intimità della mia coetanea.  
Era davvero bagnata, segno che effettivamente ero riuscito leggermente a penetrare la difesa che aveva nei miei confronti, ma ancora non ero in grado di capire come avesse avuto la forza di trattenere i gemiti. Sarei potuto sembrare contorto, ma stavo adorando questo suo lato, perché in qualche modo riusciva a stimolarmi.  
Volevo dimostrarle quanto il piacere avrebbe potuto diventare interno, così mi sentii in dovere di giocare con il suo clitoride. Modestamente parlando, nessuna prima di lei era riuscita a resistere ai movimenti dei miei polpastrelli e nemmeno Kunimi l’avrebbe fatto o così credevo.  
«Nessuno riuscirà a resistere alla potenza degli orgasmi, almeno non se sono io a procurarli».  
Lei subito si voltò verso di me incrociando i suoi occhi scuri con le mie iridi azzurre. Sembrava quasi che con quello sguardo distaccato, Tezuka volesse sfidarmi sussurrandomi parole come questo: “Lo vedremo, Atobe-kun”.  
Allontanai la mia mano con l’intenzione di dimostrarle che quello che le avevo fatto provare, era solo un piccolissimo antipasto del piacere e che quello vero glielo avrei servito di lì a poco.  
Per realizzare tutto ciò, ovviamente la aiutai a girarsi verso di me, notando ulteriormente quanto fosse ostinata a non darmi corda. Era comunque eccitata, ma la volitività che dimostrava nei miei confronti la rendeva unica ai miei occhi.  
Come faceva ad essere così caparbia? Me lo chiedevo continuando ad ammirarla, nessuna ragazza aveva mai resistito fino a quel punto, ma anche lei sarebbe caduta ai piedi del re della Hyotei ed ero pronto a dimostrarglielo.  
Mi sfilai velocemente i calzoncini della tutta, non prima di sfilare il preservativo che in precedenza avevo riposto nella tasca dopo averla invitata ad allenarsi con me, ma ero sicuro che lei avesse capito della mia scusa. Sì, l’avevo invitata solamente per sedurla e forse ci stavo riuscendo, non del tutto almeno.  
Rimossi anche i miei boxer, volevo dimostrare alla ragazza nello stato in cui era la mia intimità. Ero a dir poco eccitato al punto che non desideravo altro entrarle dentro, così indossai il preservativo con l’intenzione che lei potesse capire cosa si sarebbe dovuta aspettare.  
Tezuka non mi disse nulla, ma mi guardò nuovamente come se avesse voluto sfidarmi, ero certo che volesse dimostrarmi che nemmeno andare fino in fondo sarei riuscita a batterla.  
Ero a dir poco eccitato, non solo per l’idea di farla mia, ma perché volevo scoprire se sarebbe stata irremovibile.  
“Ti dimostrerò quanto io sia forte” sicuramente, se gli avesse parlato, Kunimi avrebbe detto esattamente quella frase.  
Era ora di dimostrarle che io, Atobe Keigo, fossi in grado di domare la sua mente.  
Sapevo che fosse la sua prima volta, il fatto che mi era sempre sembrata solamente interessata al tennis, quasi come se fosse la sua unica priorità. Ero sicuro che non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse il sesso, almeno fino al giorno in cui ha incontrato me.  
«Farò piano».  
Non potevo forzare troppo le cose, essendo la sua prima volta immaginavo che non sarebbe stata in grado di sentire un piacere immediato e con molta probabilità sarebbe stato doloroso.  
Avevo avuto altre esperienze nei mesi precedenti al nostro incontro, per questo sapevo che dovevo essere il più delicato possibile, la prima volta può essere davvero dolente in certe occasioni.  
Non la penetrai con forza, anzi ero lento in modo che potesse abituarsi alla mia intrusione. Per il momento era ancora immatura per questo cercai di focalizzarmi soprattutto sul clitoride, e man a mano cercai di penetrarla sempre più a fondo fino a entrare completamente in lei senza impiegare forza nelle mie spinte.  
Una cosa però dovevo ammetterla, usare le dita era un conto, ma con la mai erezione era tutt’altra cosa. I suoi umori erano quanto di più bollente esistesse, nonostante non potessi sentirli sulla mia pelle riuscivo ad avvertirne il calore attraverso il preservativo ed era magnifico. Mi sentivo in fiamme, proprio come nell’intimità di Kunimi ci fosse un vero incendio che voleva irradiarsi nel mio corpo.  
«Credo che tu, Kunimi, non possa sapere quanto tu sia calda» Sussurrai al suo orecchio dolcemente per farle sapere quanto io la stessi apprezzando. «Lo sai che se continuerò a spingere dentro di te ne sarò completamente ustionato?»  
Tezuka non mi rispose dimostrandomi la supremazia della sua mente che finì per conquistarmi.  
Non avevo mai sopportato che le ragazze cedessero con facilità ai miei piedi, per questo avevo troncato sul nascere qualsiasi mia precedente relazioni. Con alcune di loro ero andato anche oltre il primo baco, ma non avevo mai resistito per più di due settimane. Alla fine mi erano sembrate solo interessate alla mia popolarità e al nome degli Atobe. poi dovevo dire che nessuna mi aveva fatto fremere e desiderarla al punto da dover domarla completamente, a differenza di Kunimi che rispecchiava il mio tipo.  
«Allora, Kunimi, ti sta piacendo almeno un po’?»  
Era inutile che la stuzzicassi, Tezuka non mi avrebbe mai, ma questo mi stava esaltando più di quanto avessi osato immaginare, però in qualche modo stavo raggiungendo il limite.  
Dopo un ultima spinta venni dentro il profilattico e così quella serata si concluse con una mia parziale sconfitta: perché? Era pur sempre vero che Kunimi aveva dato sfoggio di tutta la sua resistenza, ma in un certo senso ero riuscito comunque a domarla perché, per quanto la sua mente fosse forte, era ceduta almeno un po’ al mio fascino ed ero certo che un giorno o l’altro sarebbe stata in mio completo potere, parola di Atobe Keigo.


End file.
